Little Bad Voodoo Brother
Little Bad Voodoo Brother is the 8th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 77th episode overall. Earl plans a Halloween party for Dodge and Earl Jr., while Catalina's nephew Oscar visits. This poses an opportunity for Randy to become the big brother he always wanted to be. Episode guide Earl and Randy went to the Trailer Park to see Joy she ask for their help getting the lid on a coffin, Earl told her he wasn’t falling for her trick and stepped away then Darnell jumped out of the bin behind them causing Earl to jump and punch him. After helping Darnell get back up Joy told Earl the reason she called him over was to make him give Dodge and Earl. Jr a good Halloween after not going with them when they went trick or treating one night, she told him to throw a Halloween party for the neighbourhood for making them search for them Earl agreed to hold the party. At the Crab Shack Earl told Darnell that Willy let them use his fake eye for the party to float in the witch’s pot, then he noticed Catalina with a little boy and ask Darnell who he was, he told Earl it was her nephew Oscar that her sister sent him to America for a vacation. Randy wishes he had a little brother and blames Earl for costing him one, when Darnell asked how Earl caused that Randy told him their Dad convincing their mom to get "fixed" after Earl spun him in a washing machine, Darnell suggest going to Big Bros Little Bros so Randy could have a little brother figure so Earl and Randy went down to apply, but Randy wasn’t very good with the children so they didn’t consider him a good big brother Earl was glad but didn’t tell Randy that. When Earl was trying to cheer up Randy back at the Motel Catalina asked Earl to get a $5 note that someone at Club Chubby stuck on her back, Randy starting complaining and Earl explain to Catalina why he was upset she suggested that Randy looked after Oscar as he need a male role in his life as his dad left him when he was a baby. Randy cheered up at once Earl thinks they could give a try and they could try plants if it didn’t work out, Randy then realises Earl didn’t think he could be a big brother and agreed to do to prove him wrong. Earl gave the mummy he made to Joy at the Crab Shack when Randy and Oscar arrived to see Earl, when Oscar went to the bathroom he nicked some money left on the table Randy saw this and took him to the motel to tell him to return the money Oscar told not to tell him what to do and doing something strange, Randy was scared and ran off to get Earl who tried talking to Oscar but got dust blown in to his eyes, Earl asked Catalina to take Oscar back but she refused because he knew voodoo and never did what he was told. Earl took Oscar to the Halloween party when he was talking to Joy Oscar went through the goodie bags, Joy started telling him off when he started doing voodoo again Joy was freaked out and told Earl to get rid of him. Earl took Oscar back to the motel and complained to Randy about not being able to cross Dodge and Earl. Jr off his list until next year Oscar asked him how he could believe in Karma but not voodoo Earl explained he seen Karma work but hasn’t seen proof that voodoo did anything, Darnell suddenly arrived and told them to get out as Joy had formed a mob to get Oscar so they sneaked out to the trailer park. Darnell gave Earl and Randy fake passports so they could go on the run but Joy had brought the mob to the trailer park, Darnell tried to persuade them Oscar had done nothing wrong but Joy thought he was under a spell and threw a rock at him then Randy went to defend Oscar so Earl went defend him but were acted by the mob, in an attempt to stop the mob Earl crossed Randy off his list so Karma could save them. When the mob entered the trailer and saw Oscar had made voodoo dolls of everyone having fun they calmed down and start enjoying the party, Earl told Oscar Karma saved them in the end but Oscar told him voodoo is what saved them Earl argued with Oscar but after looking around at everyone he realised it didn’t matter what saved them there was no point in arguing. Notes * Kevin Hernandez is not credited for playing Oscar. * When Randy jumps into the crowd to protect Oscar, he screams 'Leeroy Jenkins', referring to the famous Internet phenomenon of the same name. * The episode's title is a reference to Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, a band popular during the swing resurgence of the late 1990s. Flashbacks List Introduced and crossed off in this episode - *94 Ruined Dodge and Earl Junior's Halloween. *Unnumbered list item 27 Cost Randy a little brother. Featured music * "Shout At The Devil" by Motley Crue (Earl and Randy get beat up by the angry mob) * "Werewolves Of London" by Warren Zevon (Earl enjoys the party) Allusions * Earl tells Joy, "Mummies don't have tails" and Joy says, "are you Brendan Fraser?" : This is a reference to the series of Mummy movies that Brendan Fraser starred in. Memorable quotes *'Earl:' Great decorations Crabman, that dead body in front of the trailer park looks real. *'Darnell: '''What dead body? *'Earl: 'The one the kids are jumping on. *'Darnell: '''I'll be right back. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Bill Suplee as Willie Guest starring * Gigi Goff as Young Joy * Karen McClain as Babysitter * Tony Rossi as Nick * Krista Ryan as Babysitter * Karl T. Wright as Counselor * Kevin Hernandez as Oscar Category:Episodes 408